Hate To See Your Heart Break
by MissingLadyOfTheLake
Summary: She looked at him and gave him a smile. She wrapped her arms around him and held onto him tightly. "You're my best friend, Marshall Lee." She said innocently;oblivious to her love for him. Another tear escaped him. He wished he could be happy, but he couldn't. Monsters like him just couldn't be that way.


_**The song is Hate To See Your Heart Break by Paramore. Enjoy and review!**_

_There is not a single word_

_In the whole world_

_That could describe the harm_

_Of the dullest knife just sawing back and forth_

_And ripping through the softest skin there ever was _

_How were you to know?_

_Oh how were you to know?_

Fionna and Marshall Lee did not mix. Period.

The two were toxic. Fionna has had to bend her morals for him all because of how much she loved him.

It was sweet, really. It was like gasoline and fire. Fionna was a dancing flame that was yearning for Marshall Lee: the slickest, toxicated gasoline ever to brighten her flame and make it bigger. The taste of danger and adventure go hand in hand.

Just not in this case.

Whenever they were together, Fionna ignored most of her teachings just to be near him. It was harmful for her, yes. But the teenage human girl craved danger just like him. It was beautiful, yet horrible. A bittersweet relationship.

And Marshall was yet to see it.

_And I _

_I hate to see your heart break_

_I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close_

_But I've been there before_

_And I _

_I hate to see your heart break_

_I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close _

_But i've been there before_

He dreaded the moments when his best friend was sad or crying. Her face would be red and wet with tears. It was like watching someone he cared about die over and over again. That beautiful face didn't deserve to feel the tears of sorrow. She needed to be happy. All of the time.

He made it his top priority to make her happy. When she did cry, he told a few jokes and she was perfectly fine. They'd been this way for years. In those years, they built a special bond. A bond that no one could break and live to say it.

_Love happens all the time_

_To people who aren't kind_

_And heroes who are blind_

_Expecting perfect scripted movie scenes_

_Who wants an awkward silence mystery?_

_How were you to know?_

_Oh how were you to know?_

_Oh oh..._

He was completely and utterly in love with her, but he didn't know it yet. She loved him just as much, but she wasn't oblivious about it. This 19 year old stagnant vampire was compelled to be into girls that were women. Fionna was not a women. In his eyes, Fionna was the perfect friend. Yeah, they'd kissed multiple times, but those kisses were caring and kind. No girl or anybody could get between the two of them. He'd kill anyone who hurt her. No questions asked. Fionna knew it wasn't a crush like with Gumball because it felt real. It was the realest thing she had ever felt and she wasn't going to give it up.

Ever.

_And I _

_I hate to see your heart break_

_I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close_

_But I've been there before_

_And I _

_I hate to see your heart break_

_I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close _

_But I've been there before_

"Give me your hand and close your eyes."

Fionna placed her hand in his and closed her eyes. The air around them shifted and blew in her face. His hard chest was against her back and his arm that wasn't holding her hand was around her waist protectively. The wind blew in her face as they flew what she believed was upward. Suddenly they were sitting on something hard and was swaying back in forth.

"Okay open them."

Her eyes connected with a perfect view of Aaa. The night sky was filled with stars. She was sitting on a seat of about fifty that hung from a wheel of some sort. They were at the very top sitting beside each other.

Fionna didn't let go of Marshall's hand. Not because they were high up, but because she didn't want to.

"This is beautiful." Fionna said in awe. Her blue eyes twinkled in the moonlight.

"I knew you'd like it. I found it tipped over yesterday. It brought back a lot of memories." Marshall Lee said. "And a few bad ones."

"Well let's make a newer one." Fionna said cheerfully. Marshall Lee chuckled lightly and brushed his fingers softly across her hand. "What is it called anyway?"

"Before the war it was a ferris wheel. Couples would sit up here as it spun around." Marshall Lee said making a circular motion with his finger.

"Cool." Fionna said. She coughed slightly and spoke casually. "So were you up here with a girl before or..."

"Oh definitely. I can remember a few. Some bad choices some good. You're the first one I've had up here since the war, though."

Fionna wasn't stupid. She knew she was just one of the many girls Marshall Lee has been with, but before then she was just hoping that they were rumors. Now that she knew the truth, she didn't know what to do with it.

"Hey, you okay?" The deep rumble of Marshall's chest got her attention. She looked up at him and found herself on a roller coaster ride when she starred in his eyes. They were like two kaleidoscopes: there were blue, red, and green flicks here and there in a way that made his eyes seem one of a kind.

"Um, yeah I'm okay." Fionna lied.

Marshall Le knew when she was lying, and this was one of those moments. Her lapis lazuli blue eyes would fog over and make them appear like gloss. He hated that. He wanted her to be happy.

"Of course, those girls are in the past now. I'm not the same guy anymore." He said wrapping his arms tighter around her. She smiled up at him and nuzzled in closer to him. The Vampire King knew that he made her happy. Mission accomplished in his opinion.

"Marshall Lee?" Fionna said looking up at him.

"Hmmm?"

"What are we?" She asked with genuine concern.

"People?" Marshall Lee said confused about her question entirely.

"No I mean us...like together... What are we exactly?"

That question was like a slap in the face. What were they exactly? They were friends, right?

Ehhh...no, they weren't just friends. The Vampire King knew that, but what was in the mix that caused it to be more? Caring about each other, protecting each other...

Loving each other.

He felt it. He suddenly felt why Fionna knew was obvious. Marshall Lee didn't just care about her, he loved her, in the most passionate of ways. Why else was he so possessive or a big ball of squishy emotions when it came to her? He was supposed to be evil, but this human girl.

This human girl of only seventeen made it difficult to be what he is expected and sort of wanted to be: an evil blood sucking monster from the Nightosphere. The love for her made him vulnerable. He shouldn't feel it. He didn't need to feel it.

He could take it away.

Marshall Lee didn't like using Nightosphere Power, but when it came down to it, he would. In emergencies like this he would. He inhaled deeply and placed his lips on Fionna's forehead. They lingered there and she remained frozen like a statue in shock.

He inhaled her essence and aura and became swollen with Power. If anyone could see his aura, it was swirling with dark magic. This was an old vampire trick he'd known for centuries. He let all of his Power swirl and collect until it was enough to do what must be done.

Then he put his plan in motion.

Fionna suddenly felt Marshall's voice rumble inside her mind and remained frozen in place as it did.

_**"Fionna, I do love you, I can't deny it, but what I feel isn't right. I know we can't be together because I'd only ruin your purity. This can never happen..."**_

His voice was ethereal, but not enough for her to ignore his every word. He loved her, but didn't want her. She felt her heart begin to slowly tear itself away with every syllable.

_**"That's why I'll take it away. Any thoughts of true love for me will be erased until you can discover it all over again. I don't want you to give yourself up for me, not yet. You deserve a better...longer life. And you'll only get it if you don't know you love me. I can't be selfish when it comes to you. I have to do it Fi, for you..."**_

Before she could object, he placed her lips on the column of her throat and pierced her soft skin with his fangs.

_For all the air that's in your lungs..._

She cringed in pain at the feeling of him taking her blood by force. After a few seconds, it was only her pulse thumping in her ears that she felt.

He began to suck away at her memories. Anything she knew she felt for him he tore away.

_For all the joy that is to come..._

He tried not to relish in the taste and focused on the task at hand. He manipulated her memories and tore some away. He had to. Marshall Lee knew what had to be done. He felt so wrong for it that a single tear fell from his eyes that were red from drinking.

_For all the things that you're alive to feel_

_Just let the pain remind you hearts can heal_

_Oh how were you to know?_

_Oh how were you to know?_

He pulled away from her as her eyes flashed red from him impelling her. The last part of her old self was drained away.

_And I_

_I hate to see your heart break_

_I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close_

_But I've been there before_

She looked at him and gave him a smile. She wrapped her arms around him and held onto him tightly.

"You're my best friend, Marshall Lee." She said innocently;oblivious to her love for him. Another tear escaped him. He wished he could be happy, but he couldn't. Monsters like him just couldn't be that way.

_And I _

_I hate to see your heart break_

_I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close_

_But I've been there before_


End file.
